Chocolate Muffins
by rasvu
Summary: A happy oneshot/drabble. One of the regular Order meetings takes an unexpected turn. Action during Harry's fifth year.


**Just a fun little something that came to my mind. Inspired by a few reggae songs. I wasn't sure how to rate it for the certain motive inside, so I gave it T just to feel more secure. I hope you enjoy it!**

**None of the characters belong to me.**

Sirius, Arthur and Molly couldn't believe their eyes as they three sat motionlessly and in shock at the end of the long wooden table, across from a certain witch and a certain wizard. Between them laid a small, half-emptied tray of chocolate muffins and crumbles which were scattered all over the table, covering five of Daily Prophet issues with black spots.

The certain witch and wizard were both laughing their heads off as though best friends laughing over an extremely funny accident. One of them, of bubblegum pink hair and the other of black and rather oily one sat together, arm in arm, making twisted faces to one another and bursting out with a mildly irritating laughter over and over again. None of the pair could articulate something comprehensible, instead they would mimic words into each other's faces to only laugh even more.

"...and then... haha... I fell... down... haha..." Tonks leaned towards Snape just to pat him on his lousy arm and she yet again snorted indecorously, causing the man to follow her with a wave of laughter. Snape had his eyes almost completely closed and he was rocking back and forth, sounding as if he was to choke.

"Woman... haha... stop..." was what only left his mouth before the man covered his whole face with his big hands. Tonks had a hard time even looking at him, not to say Molly or Arthur who began to worriedly discuss the matter between them, once in a while making sure the pair was okay by continuously shouting out to them, which neither of them noticed, of course.

"Tonks, you're... haha... so dumb... but I like you... still you're... haha... dumb."

Minutes felt like hours and Tonks had an impression of reliving a moment a multiple times, each being funnier and more absurd than the other. She saw Snape's face red now, the whites of his eyes just as red to match the complexion, and the twisted wide smile across his lips as the man laughed. Herself she probably looked even worse, but at that time the only important thing on her mind was to grasp the reality and realize what was happening around her; which, apparently, she was unable to do.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" sounded in the room and pierced through Tonks' ears like a needle, making her shiver. She put on a serious face and tried to focus on Molly and the words that came pouring out of her mouth, but a second later a wide, dumb smile crawled back onto her mouth and she burst out with laughter again.

"Molly," she began while catching breath. Her stomach muscles were burning. "'Tis alright, Molly-"

Sirius couldn't contain himself and was chuckling under his nose alongside Arthur who dismissed the very thought of trying to get the two back into shape. Arthur's wife, though, kept on nagging Tonks and Snape who had the best time of their lives.

"Now," Snape's voice reached Tonks' ears in a slow motion, causing her to turn her head towards him. "We... go out... haha... and drink... god, so thirsty..."

Tonks could only nod as she made some effort standing up without losing balance and she clutched at Snape's forearm; the man embraced her immediately so they could securely move on. Tonks felt something fall out of her pocket, but after a very brief look at the floor she snorted again and let go of the thought. "I'm hungry, too, so let's go alright," she only pulled the other behind her and they soon made it to the door, Snape almost pushing Molly Weasley away as she stepped in their way, trying to talk into their minds at that point. With a dumb laughter the pair left Grimmauld Place and when the door shut behind them, Molly turned towards her husband and Sirius who immediately ceased to even smile, but the flush on their cheeks gave them away.

"How could you! You should have stopped them! They just went outside, into town! Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Absolutely baked! That's the best I have seen in my entire life," Sirius couldn't contain himself yet again and as Molly approached the table to sit down; he chuckled and threw a small, folded piece of parchment onto the surface which the woman grabbed, opened and read out loud immediately.

_Here's your 8g of pure. Hope you have fun!_

_F&G_

Molly's eyes shot open and she looked to her husband and Sirius who shed tears of laughter. Then the three, as if on command, looked at the three remaining chocolate muffins.

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this drabble, please spare a moment to review!**


End file.
